Minor Roles
Ongoing : * Lucas Eli - Lucas and his family live in the Sprawl and he works at the Green Docks unloading deliveries from the Delve. Transformed into a plague-bearer to bring death and destruction to Dusk. * Archibald Potter - Archibald is a Dregger working on the Styx clearing debris from the River. He is also able to Watercraeft and rare thaumaturgical ability. Archibald at times finds comfort in the arms of Emma Gerrit, an old childhood friend. He lives in a flat in Fell Oak just below the central bridge to the Sprawl. * Councilman Jeremiah Spink Jeremiah is one of the most powerful men in the city and often acts as the spokesman for the Council when informing the aristocracy of their plans and policies. * Councilman Bernard - has a son called Eric * Louis Desaut a handsome, young activist, investor and board member of Dredworth Munitions Company * Damien Crowley a resident of Highholm who divorced his wife Anna after he learned that she cheated on him." He has been seeing Emma at the Ladys' Grace almost every Thursday night for the past year and a half." * Phil the Guard he mans the Highholm Gate as a security guard. He has a wife named Sara who is expecting Twins. Ruth and Isabella. * Big Joe (The Lady's Grace, 18th August) A man servant of Emma Gerrit and security for the Lady's Grace in the Rose District. A brute of a man, muscle from head to toe and a face that only a mother could love. His right arm is missing and in its place a mechanical monstrosity serves as a replacement. * Charlotte Good - A friend of Stella with an unfaithful husband and three children: Cindy, Theodore, and the young Erika. She is a Highholm Socialite. * Gentlewoman Elvira Oswald - A woman of the East Twins district claiming clairvoyance, thought-reading and summoning abilities. Elvira is what high society call a ghost whisperer. Many of the rich and powerful in Dusk visit Elvira to listen to the haunted voice of her Rag Baby. * Old Sal -''' an elderly resident of the Sprawl who lets the Red Crew use her basement for secret meetings. * '''Cerise Theater - Friend of Jessy Dresner and fellow orphan of the Daybreak institute, suffers from bad dreams. * Warden Donnel - Of the Daybreak Institute * Dr. Hill - Of the Daybreak Institute * Rachel Hemsworth - one of Emily's closest friends among the aristocracy. Can be rather air-headed at times. * Vorman Gath - Edward Hantons carriage driver and body guard. He is half Ashen * Raleigh Gideon - A Slugger who is the Master Armourer of Double Barrel in the Centrum and lives quite comfortably in a small house in the East Twin. Visits to the Lady's Grace * Captain Maxwell Rutherford Hyde, Esquire, the owner of the Double Barrel * Kristina Pearce - A tiny mouse of a woman she had close cut white hair and a harelip. Works for Edward Hanton. * Leo Gilbert - Manservant to the Montclaires. * Mr Herman A wisp of a fellow with a scruffy beard that covered a permanently sarcastic smile. An agent of the inquisition and an informant for the First Citizen * Violet Thorne : A Nurse at the Daybreak Orphanage * Carter : A skinny brown haired orphan at the Daybreak * Oliver Clide : Head of militia recruitment and in debt to the Clockwork King (Friend of Tate) Dead or Missing : * Crewman Haines (Must Come Down... 18th August) Died in the Maelstrom * David Corbet - Abusive husband and City Councillor. Murdered by his wife Stella * Alastair - (Real name Arthur Fenchurch) A government spy assassinated by the Red Crew after infiltrating one of their meetings in the Sprawl. * Tommy Banks - Friend of Gill, died in the second Green Docks explosion. * Sara Anderson -''' Gills mother, killed in the Silken Mill explosion. * '''Fiona Spink - The late wife of Jeremiah Spink, who died under suspicious circumstances. * Officer Thamel - A member of the City Watch serving in the South Sprawl Precinct. Killed by Edward Hanton after witnessing the Inquisitor murdering a woman in the Sprawl.